Dusk Boogie
"Wait, but that door was never fixed from the last time you got out of there...so how come you didn't get out of broom closet earlier?" - Dusk, to Siren Dusk Berlitz Boogie is the the son of Oogie Boogie of The Nightmare Before Christmas fame and Dawn from Pokemon (the one from the anime for Diamond and Pearl, to be exact). He is also the childhood friend-turned-boyfriend of Piper Cheeks. Early History Dawn was just walking about outside on the night of a full moon when she was kidnapped by Oogie and taken back to his lair. She tried to get herself away from him, but within a couple of weeks he managed to break her down and used a...rather unusual form of "rape" against her. She finally managed to escape from him and found her way back to her home, (not bothering to notice that her scarf was missing until later), but a few weeks after she was safely back home, she realized that she was starting to gain weight... Dawn's pregnancy wasn't exactly a typical one; she had no morning sickness and the longer the pregnancy went on, the quicker she was physically weakened and the more weight she gained. Before she became too weak to do much of anything on her own, she tried to get an appointment at a number of abortion clinics (one of which was more than likely Jim's), but every time she did, Oogie somehow managed to show up and get her out of it until she was forced to finally give up altogether. By the time that she finally gave birth to Dusk, she was bedridden and she had managed to stay alive long enough to see Oogie take him away from her to raise him for himself. Oogie did his best to try to have his son act like him, but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get Dusk to be like him. About the only thing that he and his son seemed to have in common outside of a similar appearance was the fact that Dusk loved to make 'snake and spider stew', among other things, but that wasn't enough for him. Hoping that it would somehow help shape up his son to be more like him, Oogie ocassionally let Lock, Shock and Barrel "babysit" him, much to Dusk's dislike and theirs. Unfortunately, leaving him with the "Boogie Boys" turned out to have the opposite effect on him. After that didn't work out, Oogie tried showing him the different 'towns' and 'worlds' while explaining what he wanted him to do when he grew up. One of the places that they visited turned out to be Gotham City, where Dusk got hopelessly lost and accidentally ended up at the Iceberg Lounge and met Piper, where they quickly became friends. As the two of them got older and started to see each other more often, Dusk slowly started to develop feelings for her and wondered if she would ever be interested in being more than just friends, but he never seemed to gather up enough nerve to ask her about it. Shortly before the roleplay started, he and Piper decided to go and visit Jim to see if he knew anything about his mother or the mad scientist who managed to get Piper's parents together the night that she was conceived. Relationships Relatives Dusk knows absolutely nothing about his mother (not even her name or species); whenever he asked about her, all Oogie would tell him was that she was "different" and that she died shortly after she gave birth to him. His father does wish that he would be more like him instead of being the shy and somewhat-cowardly boy that he is, but considering that he's the only child that he has, he is actually a little protective of him. Despite this, Dusk does try his best to make his dad proud of him, but it usually doesn't work. The Mistakes Dusk likes most of the other members of the group, except for perhaps Susan (due to her being seemingly insensitive) and Dorian (which most people don't like). He definitely does not like Siren due to how much trouble she causes for others. He seems to be one of the few people who doesn't constantly pick on Wilson, despite being shocked with his spontaneous love confession for Madigan. After hearing Serena threaten to harm Piper for no real reason, he's already started to dislike her. Piper Piper and Dusk first met when he was nine and had gotten lost and ended up in the Iceberg Lounge on accident. She found him hiding and the two of them started talking to each other and they found out that they were both bullied by other people in their life and that their fathers didn't seem to treat them so differently. Since then they have managed to stay in touch and meet each other and have usually used each other for mutual emotional support. They've been really close friends for a while to the point that Dusk had actually started to want them to be something more than that. However, it wasn't until he had Mathew help him out that he finally told her how he felt and she ended up reciprocating the feelings. Personality Dusk is usually shy and doesn't like to talk to people that he doesn't know too well, but after a while he starts to become a little more open with others. He usually tries his best to understand and be nice to those he knows and gets along with, and tries to make someone feel better whenever they're upset over something. Odd Misconceptions Due to his physical appearance and parentage, there have been some odd misconceptions about Dusk. These are the assumptions and the corrections: *'Misconception': He has burlap skin. Correction: While he does have an unusual skin tone and one bit of early artwork showed that he did have stitches on his mouth at one point, it isn't any type of cloth; it really is normal (albeit weaker than average) skin. *'Misconception': He is either dead or undead. Correction: His father is an unusual undead creature, but Dusk himself is indeed a living being. *'Misconception': He is either a ghost or half-ghost. (Though this one was mostly made by Yuuka and Kainashi as well as their roleplayer.) Correction: Again, he is a living being, he's just an unusual one. However, given that none of the characters (except for maybe Jim) know his mother's species, they could just be guessing and since Dusk himself isn't fully aware of what he is, this one is somewhat-justified for the characters' cases. *'Misconception': He was conceived while his dad was still a sack of bugs. Correction: Impossibilities aside, his creator/roleplayer has stated that Oogie was in a "shadow form" (something taken from at least one of his appearances in "Oogie's Revenge" and the fact that he is "the shadow on the moon at night") during his conception. Fun Facts *Dusk's inspiration for being a cook comes from Auguste Gusteau, whom Augustin is named after. *When he was young, he ended up finding Dawn's scarf in part of Oogie's lair. He's strangely attached to it and keeps it in one of the pockets of his jacket. Category:Males Category:Cartoonatic55 characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters